Chieko
by Arata Aurora
Summary: Sakura dan Naruto telah menikah. Bagaimana kehidupan rumah tangga mereka. "Chieko terbang."/ "Tenang, semua akan baik-baik saja."/ 'Sebenarnya, apa yang tengah engkau sembunyikan dariku, Naruto'/ "Sasuke-kun, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Semua akan baik-baik saja, karena ada benang merah di antara keduanya. "Naruto, aku membencimu."/ Canon?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto pemilik asli karakter di Komik Naruto.**

**Saya hanya meminjamnya.**

**.**

**Summary : **Sakura dan Naruto telah menikah. Bagimana kehidupan rumah tangga mereka. "Chieko terbang."/ "Tenang semua akan baik-baik saja."/ 'Sebenarnya apa yang tengah engkau sembunyikan dariku, Naruto?'/ "Sasuke-kun, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Semua akan baik-baik saja karena ada benang merah diantara keduanya. "Naruto aku membencimu."

**.**

**Perhatian : Alur nglabu. Deskripsi abal. Bahasa pasaran. EYD berantakan. Canon. Mungkin OOC. Roman? Friendship? Kekeluargaan? Typo bersahutan. Macam kata yang tak nyambung. Bikin muntah? Segala kesalahan dalam fic-ini janganlah membenci karakter sebenarnya.**

**.**

**Peringatan terakhir: Tidak suka pair, pencet tombol kembali!**

**.**

**Uzumaki Naruto x Haruno Sakura**

**.**

**Selamat membaca**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**Chieko**

Mata dan hati itu tidak jauh jaraknya

Sedang jantung dan hati itu begitu dekat

Aku ada didekatmu selalu

Menemanimu… Mencintaimu…

Luka memang sakit

Walau hanya di hati, namun tetap menjalar ke semua anggota diri

Tapi, biarlah… Biarlah sakit itu ada

Karena benang merah selalu hadir diantara kita berdua

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di hari yang cerah, burung-burung telah berkicau dengan nada-nada yang menawan hati. Satu diantaranya tengah bercanda dengan ayah dan ibu mereka. Suasanya yang menentramkan di pagi hari. Lalu, bagaimana dengan keluarga satu itu? Bagaimana kalau kita intip sedikit!

Di suatu rumah yang sederhana, tampaklah seorang lelaki yang sedang bermain dengan boneka beruang. Lelaki itu memiliki tiga goresan di kedua pipinya. Dan memiliki surai kuning cerah yang membuat orang lain merasa hangat berada didekatnya. Sesekali nampak sebuah cengiran keluar dari wajah tampan nan dewasa miliknya.

"Hore, Chieko terbang, Chieko terbang." kata lelaki itu, bermain-main dengan boneka yang memiliki warna merah muda itu. Sangking asiknya bermain dengan boneka yang dipanggilnya dengan nama Chieko itu, lelaki yang kira-kira telah berumur dua puluh empat tahun tersebut sampai-sampai tidak sadar ada seorang wanita yang tengah merpersiapkan makan pagi untuk keluarga kecil itu.

"Sudahlah suamiku! Jangan bermain-main dengan boneka itu terus!" kata wanita itu.

Lelaki itu hanya terkekeh pelan. Lalu ia menjawab. "Baik istriku." katanya, dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Sedang wanita itu tengah mengkerucutkan bibirnya. Apa yang tengah dipikirkannya?

"Oh. Ya istriku, sepertinya aku harus berangkat sekarang." Lelaki itu kini telah melepaskan tangannya dari boneka tadi yang terus saja dimainkannya. Memasukkan boneka beruang yang lucu tersebut ke sebuah tas kantong.

"Eh. Kenapa Naruto?" Wajah wanita itu nampak kecewa mendengar penuturan dari lelaki yang sekaligus menjadi suaminya. Mungkin karena ia harus sarapan sendiri pagi ini.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar. Maaf ya, Sakura-chan. Aku tidak bisa mengantarkanmu ke rumah sakit hari ini." ucap lelaki yang memiliki nama Naruto dengan tangan yang terhubung, di depan dada sebagai gambaran bahwa ia juga tengah kecewa karena tidak dapat mengantar istrinya bekerja.

Sakura tidak tahu ada angin apa pada suaminya ini. Mendadak pagi-pagi begini dia mau bernagkat kerja. "Oh. Tidak apa-apa." Namun ia tetap harus berbaik sangka, bukan? "Baiklah kalau begitu akan aku siapkan bekal makan siang."

"Tidak usah." tutur Naruto lembut. Lalu ia mulai berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Eh. Kenapa lagi?" Sakura tidak dapat menahan raut penasarannya. Suaminya ini telah bertindak aneh selama seminggu belakangan. Ia sering pulang telat. Bahkan sering bermain dengan boneka beruang yang lucu itu tiga hari ini. Dan satu hal lagi, 'Chieko'. Naruto hampir selalu mengatakan kata itu, ketika ia bermain dengan boneka tersebut. 'Pasti ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan.' pikir Sakura.

"Ada salah satu penduduk yang ingin mengirimiku bekal hari ini. Dan aku sudah berjanji. Maaf ya." Lelaki itu menjawab dengan membelakangi istrinya.

'Nah benar, bukan? Buktinya ia lebih mementingkan penduduk desa dari pada istrinya sendiri. Ada apa denganya sih?' Sakura semakin berpikir yang aneh-aneh tentang suaminya itu. "Baiklah tidak apa-apa." Tapi, ia tetap bersikap dengan manis dan tenang dalam berucap, tak lupa juga dengan senyuman manisnya. Meski, Naruto tidak melihanya.

"Baiklah aku pergi sekarang. Jaga diri baik-baik."

"Hm."

**.**

**-zuuzumakii-**

**.**

Pagi ini, terpaksa Sakura berangkat ke rumah sakit sendiri. Setelah mengunci pintu, ia mulai berjalan menjauhi rumahnya. Tidak ada yang berubah darinya selama sebulan menjabat sebagai istri seorang Hokage. ia masih menjadi gadis yang kuat, gadis yang tangguh, cerdas, terlebih lagi gadis yang manis tentunya. Namun, hari ini ia tampak tidak bersemangat menuju tempat kerjanya di rumah sakit. Banyak pertanyaan yang mengganggunya pagi ini. Terutama tentang suaminya. 'Sial kau Naruto. Apa sih yang kau coba rahasiakan dariku,' pikirnya sambil berjalan.

Di tempat lain. Namun masih berada di sekitar tempat wanita itu berjalan. Nampaklah seseorang yang sedang berdiri di atas dahan pohon. Dilihat dari mata yang ia miliki, ia seperti seseorang yang tegas atau kejam.

"Kau tambah cantik Sakura," katanya entah pada siapa. "Aku akan memberi kejutan untukmu, pengantin baru."

Sakura sendiri masih terus berjalan melewati beberapa rumah penduduk. Terlihat banyak sekali orang-orang yang menyapanya dengan riang dan senyuman. Baik dari anak kecil sampai kakek atau nenek. Memang tidak ada yang salah, apa lagi dengan posisinya kini, sebagai salah satu orang yang terpenting di desa Konoha. Ibu desa sekaligus kepala rumah sakit.

"Hei nyonya Hokage. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Sepertinya sedang kurang enak badan ya?" Ino. Sahabatnya tengah menyapanya. Atau lebih tepat lagi, melakukan aktifitas kesukaannya. Menggoda.

"Dasar." kata Sakura pelan. 'Apakah tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan gadis ini?' tanyanya dalam hati. "Jangan menggodaku pagi-pagi begini! Kau tahu, pagi ini aku sarapan sendiri, Pig." Sakura masih berjalan diikuti Ino.

"Jadi, sekarang kau sudah benar-benar mencintai sang Hokage, Sakura? Sampai-sampai tidak sarapan bersama saja, membuatmu tidak semangat bekerja. Hahaha." kata wanita berambut pirang panjang dan bermata biru yang kini berjalan di samping Sakura sambil tertawa keras.

"Yah. Begitulah. Kau sendiri tidak diantar Sai? Pasti dia bosan menghadapi wanita centil sepertimu, 'kan?"

"Hei. Jangan balik menggodaku dong!" gerutu Ino. "Ya. Sai memang ada urusan pagi ini." tuturnya kemudian. "Lalu kenapa juga sang Hokage tidak mengantarmu pagi ini?"

"Huh. Itulah yang tengah aku pikirkan sekarang, Ino." Sakura menghela nafas. "Kau tahu aku merasa akhir-akhir ini Naruto berubah." Ia berhenti berjalan.

Ino merasa tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan ini. Dan karena Sakura berhenti melangkah, ia juga terpaksa ikut-ikutan. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu, seminggu ini Naruto selalu bersikap aneh. Ia sering pulang telat. Dan lagi ia juga tidak datang ke rumah sakit untuk mengantarku pulang. Ia malah mengutus salah seorang anbunya dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan pulang agak malam. Huh aku curiga jangan-jangan ia memiliki wanita lain, Ino?" Sakura yakin setelah ini Ino akan makin banyak bertanya. Tapi, bukanlah Ino sahabatnya. Wanita ini sedang membutuhkan tempat curhat, tidak ada tempat lain, bukan?

"Tenanglah Sakura," kata Ino sambil menepuk pundak Sakura pelan. "Percayalah! Naruto tidak akan menghianatimu."

Sakura menatap sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan bertanya. Apa benar ini sahabatnya, kenapa mendadak ia jadi bijak. Perlahan istri Hokage itu memejamkam matanya. Meyakinkan hatinya bahwa pemuda yang sekarang telah menjadi Hokage sekaligus suaminya itu tidak akan menyakitinya. "Terima kasih Ino." tuturnya ketika matanya telah terbuka lagi. Ino hanya mengangguk.

'Sebenarnya apa yang tengah engkau sembunyikan dariku, Naruto?'

**.**

**-zuuzumakii-**

**.**

Naruto mulai berjalan cepat. Ia telah berjanji dengan seseorang. Dan ia telah mengorbankan sesuatu yang penting. Yaitu, mengantar Sakura. Ia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan waktu.

Melewati jalan yang masih sepi karena pagi. Tentu tidak ada orang yang tahu ke mana ia pergi. Hokage itu makin mempercepat langkahnya. Lebih cepat dan lebih cepat lagi. Sampai di suatu titik, langkahnya pun melambat. Dan berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang kecil. Ia melangkah menuju ke depan rumah tersebut. Lalu melangkah lagi ke depan pintu.

"Chieko-chan!" serunya. Mendadak pintu pun terbuka menampilkan sosok anak kecil bermata biru dan berambut hitam lurus.

"A-ayah!" kata anak itu sambil tersenyum. Ia sepertinya senang dengan kedatangan Naruto yang dipanggilnya 'Ayah' itu. "Ibu. Lihatlah ayah benar-benar menepati janjinya."

Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat polah anak itu. 'Lucu.' batinnya.

"Oh ya. Chieko-chan, ayah punya sesuatu untukmu." ucap Naruto. Yang kini berjongkok untuk menjajarkan tingginya dengan anak perempuan itu. Anak perempuan yang berumur sekitar lima tahun.

"Hm. Benarkah! apa itu ayah?" tanya Chieko pada Naruto.

"Ini." kata Naruto menyerahkan sebuah boneka beruang merah muda. Rupanya boneka yang tadi pagi dimainkannya.

"Wah! Terima kasih Ayah." Anak itu Nampak senang dengan pemberian Naruto. "Ibu, kemarilah! Lihat ayah memberikan apa padaku!" terangnya pada seseorang. Perlahan dari arah dalam rumah itu, muncul seorang gadis atau lebih tepatnya seorang wanita seumuran dengan sang Hokage.

"Chi-chan kamu nakal lagi ya!" kata wanita itu. Sejurus kemudian ia mendekat di depan naruto. Wanita itu menatapnya. "Terima kasih."

Naruto hanya menatap lembut wanita itu, "Hm. Tidak usah berkata begitu. Lagi pula ini memang tugasku, 'kan?" katanya tenang. "Oh, ya. Aku pergi dulu yah. Dah Chieko-chan!"

"Dah. Ayah. Besok malam jangan lupa janjinya, ya!" seru anak itu, sebelum Naruto menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Pasti! Sampai jumpa besok malam!"

**.**

**-zuuzumakii-**

**.**

Jantung dan hati berjarak lebih dekat daripada, mata dengan hati. Kenyataan tersebut seperti menjelaskan tentang sesuatu. Sesuatu yang selalu kita lihat atau berada di depan kita, belum tentu menjadi benang merah yang pada akhirnya akan dapat menghubungkan dengan takdir yang sesungguhnya.

Mungkin ibarat tersebut bisa dicocok-cocokkan dengan kisah cintanya. Kisah cinta seorang Haruno Sakura. Sakura selalu mengejar seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Ia selalu melihat laki-laki itu sebagai sosok yang sangat ia butuhkan. Sebagai seorang yang sungguh ia dambakan menjadi suaminya suatu saat nanti. Namun itu dulu, dulu ketika dia masih begitu polos, dan hanya melihat yang ada di depannya. Padahal ada seseorang yang selalu mencintainya, melindunginya, bahkan merelakan perasaannya, agar seorang Haruno Sakura dapat terus tersenyum. Meski, itu bukan untuknya.

Sakura sadar ia memang salah. Hingga ketika seorang Uzumaki Naruto menjadi seorang pahlawan. Hingga ketika seorang Hyuga Hinata menyatakan cintanya ke Naruto. Hingga ketika Naruto tidak sanggup menerima seorang Hinata. Hingga ketika Naruto mengakui perasaannya kepada Sakura. Hingga ketika Sakura menolak seorang Uchiha dan mengakui perasaannya kepada tuan Uzumaki. Ia sadar, bahwa jantung Naruto adalah benang merah diantara mereka berdua.

Sakura sadar itu. Bahwa sebenarnya sejak dulu, ia memang telah mengakui seorang Naruto. Buktinya, ia tidak pernah merasa terganggu dengan perlakuan Naruto. Meski, Sakura selalu memukulnya. Namun, ia selalu yakin bahwa Naruto tidak akan jera dengan itu. Karena ia tahu itu. Bagaimana mungkin juga pukulan seorang ninja medis dapat membunuh seorang pahlawan, bukan? Tentu tidak.

Ia tahu, ikatan diantara mereka berdua begitu kuat. Dan kini, setelah sebulan ia dan Naruto menikah. Ia tahu bahwa ada yang di sembunyikan oleh sang Hokage itu. Karena mereka telah saling lama mengenal.

Sakura kini tengah berada di ruang kerjanya. Ia tengah bergelayut dengan pikirannya. Bahkan dokumen-dokumen yang seharusnya ia kerjakan, malah ia serahkan pada sahabatnya, Ino. Ino sebenarnya ingin menolak, tapi ia tahu Sakura sedang butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Sesekali ia ingin membantu sahabatnya.

Waktu terus berjalan. Berjalan hingga sampai batas seharusnya untuk makan siang. Kali ini, Sakura tidak melamun. Ia menikmati bekal makan siangnya, ditemani Ino. Ia bahkan mau bersuara. Ia bercerita dengan riang, saat menceritakan tentang kebiasaan konyol suaminya. Tersipu-sipu, ketika menceritakan masa-masa pacaran mereka berdua yang memalukan. Dan sedih, ketika mengingat lagi keanehan Naruto. Sahabatnya hanya membalas dengan tersenyum paksa, sesekali meringis, atau hanya diam.

Ketika terdengar seseorang memanggil nama wanita bermahkota merah muda itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu ruangannya. Ia tahu seseorang dibalik pintu adalah suaminya. Kemudian ia beralih memandang sahabatnya, mengatakan untuk berkata bahwa ia tengah menjalankan sebuah operasi. Dan menyuruh suaminya untuk makan siang terlebih dahulu, seorang diri. Sahabatnya itu mengerti dan berlalu untuk menyampaikan pada suami Sakura. Usahanya untuk berbohong ternyata berhasil. Setelah mendengar pesan darinya. Suaminya mengerti, dan hanya menitipkan pesan agar Sakura tidak lupa makan siang. Ada perasaan senang karena diperhatikan dan karena usahanya untuk sesekali menyendiri berhasil. Tapi, ada juga perasaan sedih karena suaminya yang biasanya ngeyel untuk sekedar mengajak istrinya makan siang. Kali ini ia hanya menurut.

'Sebenarnya apa yang tengah engkau sembunyikan dariku, Naruto?'

**.**

**-zuuzumakii-**

**.**

Naruto kembali ke kantor dengan membawa bekal, dari salah satu penduduk desa. Ia tidak berhasil mengajak istrinya makan bersama siang ini. Bahkan yang ia dapatkan adalah Ino, sahabatnya. Ia sebenarnya tahu bahwa di sana ada Sakura. Namun karena seperti itu pesan yang ia terima. Ia hanya dapat menerima dengan lapang dada. Ia berpikir, mungkin istrinya tengah ingin sendiri.

Setelah menghabiskan makan siangnya, sang Hokage berada di atas menara Hokage, memandang awan. Menenangkan dirinya sejenak dari dokumen-dokumen yang menjadi bahan kerjanya. Dan menugaskan sang bunsin untuk berjaga di kantornya, agar memberitahunya bila ada hal yang begitu penting.

"Apa ada masalah Naruto?" Seorang pemuda berjalan dan kemudian berada di depan sang Hokage—membelakanginya. Ia memandang awan.

"Tidak." Katanya pelan. 'Benarkah tidak ada?' pikirnya dalam hati. "Mungkin hanya sedikit." tuturnya kemudian agak sedikit ragu, terlihat dari bibirnya yang bergetar.

"Apa ini tentang Sakura?" tanya Seorang pemuda itu.

"Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu." Naruto menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sadar ada sesuatu yang harus ia sampaikan kepada Sakura. Namun ia sedikit ragu. Ia juga sadar seminggu ini ia seperti menjadi orang lain. Ia yakin bahwa Sakura telah menyadari sesuatu. Dan lebih bahaya lagi apabila istrinya malah menjauhinya. Ia harus mengatakan sesuatu itu secepat mungkin.

"Ck. Merepotkan." Pemuda itu kini berbalik Tenang. Perlahan ia mendekati sang Hokage, menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Aku yakin kalian berdua pasti dapat mengatasinya."

Karena ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. Memandang pemuda itu. Ia berucap, "Terima kasih Shikamaru."

**.**

**-zuuzumakii-**

**.**

Air kran kamar mandi itu tengah mengalir. Menandakan bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah menggunakannya. Sakura tengah mandi dirumahnya. Hari telah sore. Sebenarnya ia harus pulang malam, hari ini. Namun sahabatnya, Ino—menyuruhnya untuk pulang selepas makan siang. Ia tidak menolak itu. Meski ia termasuk wanita yang tidak begitu saja bisa lepas tanggung jawab, namun ia tidak memungkiri ketika sahabatnya bilang bahwa ia butuh istirahat. Sakura akui itu. Persoalan rumah tangga memang menyulitkan, bukan?

Sebelum pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit. Sahabatnya itu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya. Bahwa ia harus memata-matai suaminya, Naruto. Jika, Naruto terbukti tidak selingkuh. Pasti ia akan tenang. Namun, apabila suaminya itu berselingkuh. Paling tidak ia tidak akan kecewa lebih lama lagi. Terlebih ia dan Naruto memang belum melakukan hubungan suami-istri. Ya, malam pertama mereka hanya mereka habiskan untuk beristirahat. Karena para tamu begitu banyak, dan mereka lelah melayani tamu-tamu. Hari ke-dua dan ke-tiga pun sama seperti itu.

Lalu, hari-hari selanjutnya masih belum ada waktu untuk mereka berdua melakukan malam pertama yang tertunda. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Ketika Sakura menceritakan perihal ini pada Ino. Ino terkejut dan marah-marah tidak jelas. Tapi, setelah ia memberi tahu alasannya. Ino hanya dapat manggut-manggut, mengerti.

"Hah." Sakura untuk kesekilan kalinya menghela nafas. Paling tidak dengan cara ini akan sedikit mengurangi beban pikirannya, bukan? Perlahan ia keluar dari kamar mandi—mengenakan baju yang sederhana. Beberapa langkah ia berjalan menjauh dari kamar mandi. Ia mendapati bayangan aneh. Seperti ada seseorang dibelakangnya. Dengan sedikit perasaan cemas, ia pun membalikkan badannya.

"ss-Sasuke… Sasuke-kun!"

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Mulai : 22-April-2014**

**Selesai :**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hahaha. Saya potong di sini dulu. Saya mau lihat dulu respon dari para reader. Mungkin kelanjutannya akan aku post nanti malam. Dan di chapter dua akan saya cantumkan beberapa nama yang telah me-riview fic saya yang berjudul 'Permata merah muda'. Tentunya hanya nama-nama yang sudah saya catat. Jadi, maaf kalau ada yang tidak saya cantumkan nantinya.

Dan, tunggu saja kelanjutannya, waktunya…

**.**

**.**

**Review, please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto pemilik asli karakter di Komik Naruto.**

**Saya hanya meminjamnya.**

**.**

**Summary : **Sakura dan Naruto telah menikah. Bagimana kehidupan rumah tangga mereka. "Chieko terbang."/ "Tenang semua akan baik-baik saja."/ 'Sebenarnya apa yang tengah engkau sembunyikan dariku, Naruto?'/ "Sasuke-kun, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Semua akan baik-baik saja karena ada benang merah diantara keduanya. "Naruto aku membencimu."

**.**

**Perhatian : Alur nglabu. Deskripsi abal. Bahasa pasaran. EYD berantakan. Canon. Mungkin OOC. Roman? Friendship? Kekeluargaan? Typo bersahutan. Macam kata yang tak nyambung. Bikin muntah? Segala kesalahan dalam fic-ini janganlah membenci karakter sebenarnya.**

**.**

**Peringatan terakhir: Tidak suka pair, pencet tombol kembali!**

**.**

**Uzumaki Naruto x Haruno Sakura**

**.**

**Selamat membaca**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**Chieko**

Mata dan hati itu tidak jauh jaraknya

Sedang jantung dan hati itu begitu dekat

Aku ada didekatmu selalu

Menemanimu… Mencintaimu…

Luka memang sakit

Walau hanya di hati, namun tetap menjalar ke semua anggota diri

Tapi, biarlah… Biarlah sakit itu ada

Karena benang merah selalu hadir diantara kita berdua

**.**

**Sebelumnya.**

"Hah." Sakura untuk kesekilan kalinya menghela nafas. Paling tidak dengan cara ini akan sedikit mengurangi beban pikirannya, bukan? Perlahan ia keluar dari kamar mandi—mengenakan baju yang sederhana. Beberapa langkah ia berjalan menjauh dari kamar mandi. Ia mendapati bayangan aneh. Seperti ada seseorang dibelakangnya. Dengan sedikit perasaan cemas, ia pun membalikkan badannya.

"ss-Sasuke… Sasuke-kun!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"ss-Sasuke… Sasuke-kun!" katanya sedikit keras dengan wajah terkejut. "Untuk apa kau kemari?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada ketakutan. Bagaimanapun juga ia sadar, bahwa ada seorang pemuda dirumah istri orang itu adalah sesuatu yang salah.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi sedikit kejutan padamu dan Dobe." kata pemuda itu dingin. Pemuda yang bernama Sasuke mendekat ke Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri mundur perlahan. Tanpa sengaja kakinya menyandung sesuatu, membuatnya terjatuh ke belakang.

**Bruk.**

"Hahaha. Sepertinya, keberuntungan berpihak kepadaku." Sasuke perlahan mendekat lagi ke arah Sakura. Setelah sebelumnya berhenti karena melihat Sakura yang terjatuh.

"Apa, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura karena sadar Sasuke tampaknya serius.

"Hn. Tenang saja Sakura. Ini tidak akan sakit." katanya.

"Tidak. Jangan mendekat Sasuke-kun!" sentak Sakura. Ia tidak ingin membuat Naruto kecewa. Apalagi sampai main hati dengan seorang Uchiha ini. "Aku sudah menjadi istri orang!" Sakura berkata setengah berteriak.

Namun sepertinya hal itu tidak mempengaruhi Sasuke, terbukti dari perkataannya. "Aku tidak peduli aku hanya ingin…"

**Buagh.**

'Eh?' Sakura tidak tahu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ini. Seorang gadis berambut merah, tiba-tiba sudah ada diruangannya. Dan memukul sang Uchiha. 'Tunggu sebentar! Gadis ini…' batinnya.

"Karin!"

Seorang gadis yang dipanggil Karin itu menoleh. "Eh. Sakura." Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Maaf ya." tuturnya.

Sakura nampak berpikir dengan ucapan Karin. "Maaf untuk?" tanyanya. Tapi, yang ditanya hanya tersenyum kikuk. Lalu kemudian merona. Sakura kemudian megalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang kini telah berdiri. Sasuke juga merona, sama seperti Karin. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi di sini. "Jadi kalian berdua…"

"Hn. Kami berdua akan menikah nona Hokage. Dan kami ke sini ingin memberitahukannya kepadamu dan suamimu." Sasuke menjelaskan maksud kedatangan mereka.

"Dan maaf Sakura!" Karin berbicara dengan kecewa, "Gara-gara si Uchiha ini, kau jadi ketakutan dan terjatuh."

"Hei. Kenapa jadi aku?" tanya pemuda itu seolah ia memang tidak salah apa-apa

"Karena kau yang membuat Sakura terluka." Sasuke mendengarnya hanya memalingkan muka. Ia terlalu gengsi mengakui kesalahannya.

"Sudahlah-sudahlah. Aku tidak apa-apa kok." Sakura mencoba meleraikan pasangan yang tengah bergulat kata-kata tersebut. Ia cukup senang, karena Sasuke ternyata hanya ingin menjahilinya atau lebih tepatnya memberikan kejutan kepadanya.

Sore itu, dua orang perempuan dan satu laki-laki tersebut. Tengah bercakap-cakap. Sesekali senyum simpul tampak pada wanita bermahkota merah muda itu. Bahkan tawa kadang terlepas di ruangan yang tidak terlalu bersar tersebut. Karin menceritakan tentang kenapa ia dan Sasuke bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sakura hampir tidak percaya, karena seorang Uchiha Sasuke dapat juga berbuat konyol hanya untuk mendapatkan cinta, Karin. Perubahan yang drastis. Mungkin efek kedewasaan telah mengubah pemuda itu. Sejenak ia lupa akan masalah rumah tangganya yang sedari pagi tadi berlayar dipikarannya.

**.**

**-zuuzumakii-**

**.**

Pagi ini. Naruto tidak berangkat lebih pagi seperti kemarin. Dia juga ingin mengantar Sakura ke rumah sakit. Namun, sungguh disayangkan. Apa yang diinginkan sang Hokage itu, terpaksa harus gagal. Setelah sakura berkata, bahwa ia tidak akan bekerja hari ini. Ia, cuti. Sehingga setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya bersama Sakura. Naruto pun mulai berangkat bekerja. Ke kantor Hokage.

Sementara itu, Sakura terus saja memasang senyumannya sampai Naruto pergi berangkat kerja. 'Semoga saja Naruto tidak curiga,' pikirnya. Ia tahu kalau sampai Naruto curiga. Pasti, suaminya itu akan menggunakan sage mode dan malah memata-matai istrinya. Tentu, Sakura tidak ingin itu, bukan? Setelah Naruto benar-benar telah pergi dan hilang dari pandangannya. Ia pun mulai menyiapkan beberapa keperluannya—untuk mengikuti ke mana saja Naruto pergi.

Tidak ada yang istimewa pada awalnya. Naruto berangkat menuju ke kantor Hokage. Penduduk desa menyapanya dengan ramah. Di kantor hokage, Naruto tampak serius melakukan tugasnya. Melihatnya, membuat wanita itu tersenyum tipis. 'Betapa bertanggung jawabnya suaminya itu terhadap pekerjaannya,' pikirnya dalam hati. Sakura memata-matai suaminya dibalik sebuah pohon, menggunakan teropong. Beruntung sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Naruto tahu kehadirannya. Ketika makan siang tiba, ia memakan bekal yang telah ia persiapkan tadi. Ia mencoba melihat lagi ke kantor Hokage. Nampak Naruto, juga tengah memakan makan siangnya. Ia merasa ingin makan siang bersama suaminya. Namun, jika itu dilakukan. Pengintaian ini akan gagal.

Sekarang, pagi telah berganti petang. Suasana malam yang dingin menyerang wanita itu. Sakura melihat jam yang telah ia bawa. Waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Namun, tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Naruto berselingkuh. 'Mungkin aku hanya salah sangka.' Sosok Naruto muncul dan berjalan meninggalkan kantor Hokage. Dan tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi Sakura juga mengikuti langkah lelaki itu. 'Ini jalan pulang.' Pikirnya. 'Aku memang telah salah sangka. Setelah ini aku akan minta maaf pada Naruto.' Ia membatin itu sambil tersenyum senang, karena mungkin suaminya memang tidak selingkuh.

Naruto terus berjalan, melewati beberapa rumah penduduk. Sampai kemudian ia berhenti di suatu taman, karena ada seorang anak kecil yang menyapanya.

"Ayah!" kata anak kecil itu—seorang perempuan.

'Eh. Ayah?'

"Eh. Chieko-chan. Kenapa belum pulang?" tanya seoarang lelaki, yang tidak lain adalah sang Hokage.

'Chieko?'

"Aku menunggu ayah datang." tutur anak itu.

Selang beberapa detik, ada seorang wanita yang menghampiri mereka berdua. "Chi-chan! rupanya kau di sini. Ayo kita pulang!"

'Seorang wanita?'

Anak kecil itu menatap wanita tersebut dengan tatapan memohon. "Ibu… Aku menunggu ayah datang. Lagi pula ayah 'kan sudah berjanji akan mengantar kita pulang hari ini!" serunya.

'Ibu?'

Naruto hanya menatap anak itu. Ia tidak mengeluarkan suara. Hanya sebuah anggukan.

Sakura tidak percaya dengan pandangan yang ia lihat ini. Ternyata dugaannya benar. Ternyata Naruto 'selingkuh'.

"Baiklah. Ayah akan menepati janji ayah untuk mengantarmu pulang." ucap Naruto seraya menggandeng tangan anak perempuan itu.

"Naruto!" Naruto tersentak. Ia memang belum melangkah. Apalagi ketika ada suatu suara yang memanggilnya—suara istrinya. Ia pun, berbalik.

"Sakura-chan." balasnya dengan tersenyum.

**Buagh.**

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipi sang Hokage. Sakit rasanya. Tapi, ada hal lain yang membuat hatinya lebih sakit. Seorang Haruno Sakura—tengah menangis.

"Kau ternyata berselingkuh, 'kan Naruto!" Sakura berseru kasar. Sedang Naruto hanya diam, ia masih belum mampu membuka mulutnya karena melihat Sakura marah. "Kau sebenarnya tidak mencintaiku, 'kan? Kau hanya ingin balas dendam akan perlakuanku yang selalu kasar padamu. Dengan menikahiku, kemudian menunjukkan bahwa kau telah beristri. Kau bohong selama ini Naruto. Aku benci padamu!"

Sakura benar-benar marah dengan Naruto. Ia berbalik dan menjauh dari sang Hokage. Namun, ia sepertinya lupa sesuatu hal.

**Bruk.**

Sakura jatuh terduduk. 'Sial aku lupa kakiku belum sembuh sepenuhnya akibat kemarin. Tapi kenapa harus pada saat yang seperti ini sih?' rutuk Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. 'Pasti Naruto sekarang sedang tertawa puas.'

Sakura terlalu dalam bergulat dengan pikirannya. Sampai-sampai tidak menyadari sebuah tangan kecil memegang lengannya.

"Ibu…!" panggil anak itu. 'Anak ini, anak yang tadi bersama Naruto, 'kan? Kenapa ia memanggilku ibu.'

"Kenapa kau memanggilku ibu… err…?"

"Chieko. Namaku Chieko ibu. Aku memanggilmu ibu karena kamu memang ibuku." jawab anak itu, sembari tersenyum.

Dalam hati sakura kembali merutuki dirinya sendiri. 'Benar juga, entah ibu kandung, atau ibu tiri. Aku tetap ibunya.' batinnya. 'Dan lagi kenapa anak ini harus tersenyum dengan manis sih?'

Perlahan ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Kau?" Sakura bertanya pada wanita itu. Entah mengapa air matanya mengalir lagi.

"Maafkan aku." tutur wanita itu menyesal.

Sakura hanya menunduk. Ia yakin penampilannya kini, begitu memprihantinkan. "Sudahlah tidak ada yang perlu…"

"Sebenarnya Chieko bukanlah anak dari Naruto."

"…"

"Naruto memang yang menyuruh Chieko untuk memanggilnya ayah. Suamiku seorang anbu, dan ia gugur dalam misi. Makannya Hokage-sama merasa bertanggung jawab akan masalah ini. Tentu, bukan hanya aku yang mendapat perlakuan ini. Tapi, kalau kau tidak percaya akan aku tunjukkan beberapa keluarga dari anbu yang lainnya. Hokage-sama itu orang yang setia, Sakura-san." Wanita itu bercerita kenapa anaknya memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan 'ayah'. Sementara Sakura, masih menunduk. Namun, wanita itu tahu bahwa Sakura mendengar ucapannya dan percaya.

"Dan karena Naruto dipanggil ayah, maka…" Wanita itu menggantung ucapannya ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sakura. "Kau harus dipanggil ibu, bukan?"

'Eh?' Sakura sungguh merasa malu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Maka, sedari tadi ia, hanya diam.

Wanita itu kembali ke posisinya semula. "Chieko! Ayo pulang!" ajaknya kepada anaknya. Dan ajaibnya Chieko hanya menurut. Menggenggam tangan ibunya.

"Dah, Hokage-sama, Sakura-sama!" kata anak tersebut.

Naruto membalasnya hanya dengan senyuman. Perlahan ia mendekat ke arah sakura yang masih terduduk, di tanah. Ia membantunya berdiri. "Jadi, kau tidak marah sekarang, 'kan? Istriku?" godanya.

Mendengarnya Sakura hanya memalingkan mukanya. Malu. "Baka!" Sakura sungguh malu. Kenapa hal tersebut tidak terpikirkan olehnya? Kenapa ia tidak bertanya kepada orang lain dulu, dan akhirnya malah salah sangka. Bukankah ia tahu Naruto seseorang yang bertanggung jawab dan menepati kata-katanya. Sakura merasa, ia sungguh bodoh. Lagi pula, siapa juga yang tidak curiga, jika ada seorang anak kecil yang memanggil suaminya ayah. Huh. Ia malu.

Naruto terkekeh mendengarnya, ia suka melihat istrinya yang seperti ini. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Naruto berjongkok membelakangi Sakura. "Ayo. Kugendong!"

Perlahan Sakura melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Naruto. Ia naik ke punggungnya. "Pelan-pelan suamiku! Kakiku masih sedikit sakit." Naruto tidak menyangka, istrinya—Sakura, akan mau digendong. Meski niat awalnya hanya untuk menggoda Sakura. Namun ia cukup senang dengan ini.

Malam itu, menjadi sebuah titik awal yang baik, bukan? Membangun sebuah keluarga memang memerlukan sebuah kesabaran. Tapi, ketika kita percaya akan adanya benang merah. Tidak ada yang salah. Meski memang harus ada tangis juga.

"Jadi, kau tidak selingkuh, 'kan, Naruto?" tanya Sakura yang masih berada digendongan Naruto. Mereka belum sampai di rumah.

"Hm. Tentu tidak, dattebayo!"

"Tapi, kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal Naruto?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Yah. Aku hanya tidak ada waktu. Lagi pula dokumen-dokumen itu terlalu menyibukkanku. Jadi, aku sering lupa memberitahukanmu. Dan satu lagi…"

"Apa lagi?" tanya Sakura pelan. Ia kini memeluk erat suaminya. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas pundak sang Hokage.

"Aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan nama anak kita kelak." jawab Naruto.

"Baka! Kita saja belum melakukannya." kata Sakura, wajahnya Nampak merah padam.

"Nah, itu sebenarnya yang ingin aku tanyakan, ttebayo. Bolehkan? Istriku?"

"Hm. Terserah kau saja. Suamiku." jawab Sakura. Sakura sadar, mungkin ini memang saatnya. Diantara ia dan suaminya untuk memperkuat sebuah ikatan suami-istri. Malam pertama yang meskipun tertunda. Tetap bisa disebut malam pertama, asalkan itu merupakan malam untuk pertama kali keduanya melakukan hubungan suami-istri, bukan?

Seperti halnya keluarga pada umumnya. Ada asam, asin, dan manis dalam menjalani kehidupan berumah tangga, begitupun dengan pasangan muda-mudi itu. Namun semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Karena benang merah selalu mengikat keduanya.

**.**

**End**

**Mulai : 22-April-2014**

**Selesai : -**

**.**

"Jadi, bagaimana malam pertamamu semalam, eh. Nona Uzumaki." kata gadis muda, bersurai pirang yang menyambut kedatangan Sakura—setelah Naruto menghilang dari rumah sakit.

"Eh. Ino!" Sakura terkejut. "Bagaimana bisa kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Ketika melihat kau dan sang Hokage yang tersipu-sipu tidak jelas sepanjang perjalan ke rumah sakit."

"Jadi… Bagaimana…?" ujar Ino sambil berkedip sebelah mata.

"Em…" Sakura bergidik ngeri.

'Aku rasa aku harus kabur sekarang juga. Ino, tidak mungkin melepaskanku nanti.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Huh. Akhirnya selesai juga. Meski masih banyak Typo ataupun EYD yang berantakan. Saya dengan nekatnya mempublish fic-ini. Maklumlah, ide sudah menyesakkan otak dan meminta untuk dikeluarkan.

Sebelumnya terima kasih untuk para reader yang telah membaca fic saya yang berjudul 'Permata merah muda'. Terutama yang sudah mau menyempatkan meriview, yaitu: **Riela nacan**, **lutfisyahrizal**, **Namikaze Sholkhan**, **samsulae 29**, dan yang tidak login **Lan 88**, **narusaku**, **lutfi**, dan **Guest.**

Baiklah. Itu saja. Saya merasa masih memiliki banyak kekurangan jadi, waktunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review, please?**


End file.
